championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Import/Defender
Powered armor-wearing superhero and leader of the Champions; in his secret identity he's James Harmon, heir to the Harmon Industries fortune. Key Facts Name: Defender Identity: James Harmon IV Base of Operations: Millennium City Powers: Flight, Armor, Super-Strength, Energy Blasts, Portable artillery Origin Leader of the superteam The Champions, Defender™ is one of the most popular and highest profile heroes on the entire planet. For James Harmon IV, the man inside the Defender suit, heroism almost literally runs in his blood. The latest of a long line of adventurers, Harmon's great-grandfather, the first James Harmon, explored the wilds of Africa. James II was a fearless member of Eliot Ness’s “Untouchables” during the Prohibition era, and later became a solo crime fighter well into the late 1930s. Defender’s father, James III, earned the Medal of Honor for his service in World War II. He later quintupled the family fortune by turning Harmon Industries into a top-notch defense contractor. But James IV didn’t feel much like a hero. All he really wanted to do was play with electronics and build computers, and he proved particularly gifted in this field. His father had told him since childhood that he was expected to accomplish great things, and for a time James thought that he could satisfy his father’s wishes by making a technological breakthrough that would make the world a better place. The Battle of Detroit changed all of his plans. Something about that horrific event awakened his slumbering bravery and determination. Someone had to fight fiends like Doctor Destroyer. Someone had to hold the line against the darkness creeping across the world. That someone would be him. Inspired by the brave heroes he saw fighting in Detroit, James spent the next year of his life building an advanced suit of powered armor. The suit is equipped with the toughest battle armor and the most advanced systems James could design, and fully integrated with an array of portable artillery and energy weapons. Dubbing himself Defender, James launched a one-man war against the super villains of New York, scoring several early victories. But a defeat at the hands of a VIPER team badly shook his confidence, and Defender decided he needed allies. He packed up his armor and moved to the newly-rebuilt Millennium City. There Defender announced that he was forming a team of heroes. Gathering his Champions, Defender has launched a crusade to protect the helpless, punish injustice, and save the world from anything that threatens its peace and stability. About Defender James Harmon IV does not hide the fact that he is Defender. He doesn’t consider his heroic persona to be a separate identity, and has been frequently photographed without his armor. If he is expecting to need his skills as a leader and tactician more than his shoulder rockets, he’ll risk injury by fighting without his helmet. He has recently finished testing a new and improved suit of armor, and is now using it in the field. A servo-musculature system gives him super strength, jet boots allows him to fly, and powerful micro-generators create a multitude of different energy blasts. Micro-computers in his suit control life support functions, communications and protection against environmental extremes. Defender is absolutely fearless, and will take on any mission to combat evil. He takes his role as a hero seriously, and always acts as a role model. His attitude and achievements have inspired millions, and his charity drives have funded countless causes. A truly noble spirit, Defender’s strict moral code prevents him from taking another’s life. Although Defender is a decisive leader and a bold, courageous warrior, he is somewhat shy and awkward socially. He has begun a tentative romance with his mystically-powered Champions teammate Witchcraft, and it may give him the confidence he needs to be more outgoing. In Champions Online, players will have the chance to assist Defender and The Champions in the never-ending battle against the menaces threatening Earth. You may accept missions from Defender as he coordinates the protection of the planet, fight alongside Defender himself, or even be called upon to save the world when no other heroes can! Sources HERO games Official Site Champions Online Official Website Category:Heroes